


I Can't Seem To Wake Up

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: DickandDamianweek2019 [1]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: Damian can't keep up living without Dick





	I Can't Seem To Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This might not make sense now it will in a while. So stay tuned.

Damian punched the bag again, pain shot through his arm and into the rest of his body. He ignored it and continued his training. 

He'd been like this for hours. Ignoring the pleas of his body to stop working, he was close to passing out or...worse.

In the reality, all of this was an attempt to stop the voices, to stop hearing him.

"Little D" he usually cringed at the name but right now he would give anything to hear it back- "Don't overwork yourself so much"

He kept his eyes on the target, refusing to look back.

"Why don't we spar a little before patrol, I've seen you getting better at drop kicks"

He kicked the bag to hard, his ankle ached. He fell backwards and into the apartments wooden floor. All of him shaked and he felt damped in cold sweat.

"You're MY Robin"

No.No. he wanted them to stop.

"We're the dynamic duo!"

"You're my brother"

Damian tried to tell in pain, but it came off as a small high pitched noise. His head was spinning and his vision was blurry.

He closed his eyes, hoping for the end. Maybe it was better off this way. His father wouldn't had to worry about him purposely hurting himself during patrol; Drake would get the mantle back, and he was sure he would honor Richard's legacy properly and Pennyworth would probably be happier as well.

He heard some steps, his chest burned at the thought of someone breaking into Richard's appartment.

But his body wasn't responding anymore, he began to black out. 

-Hey D

He opened his eyes. He was still in Richard's appartment, but he was sitting in the couch. The T.V was displaying some of those nature documentaries his brother loved so much. The only light was a cheap table lamp. 

Dick was sitting at the other end of the couch.

-I always tell you to take 15 minute breaks at least, so you won't overwork yourself.

He was wearing pajama pants and a black tank top. Damian looked down. He was in sweat pants and wearing his Nightwing hoodie. He remembered this.

\- The fur on a bee is vital to its survival- the off camera voice said, showing a enchanted shot of the insect- Virtually all bees have branched hairs somewhere on their bodies. 

《In fact, the presence of those branched hairs is one of the major ways bees can be distinguished from other insects.》

Dick grinned wildly at the TV and ate popcorn from a bowl. Small wrinkles formed on around his eyes, who were shining and blue as ever, his once short hair now reached his shoulders. 

Damian looked down and tugged the fabric of his pants, tears dropped on the couch. He looked around. His eyes posing on the shiny black and blue fabric lying on the coffee table.

-You could have it one day 

He turned to Dick. Who was still staring at the TV.

-I doubt it.

\- Why?- The man grabbed a soda from the table

\- Because it's yours - he said, imitating the man and grabbing a drink- It's for what you fought for, it's your mantle.

 

\- Right. Cause mantles aren't passed down. Ever.

\- You know what I mean.

Dick chuckled and picked up some popcorn again.

-Nighwing needs a Robin.

-Well I don't feel like being Robin anymore

-Do you know where the name Nightwing came from?

Damian shaked his head and then realised. He didn't actually knew that. He stared at Dick

-Well, it's from a kryptonian legend about two gods: Nightwing-

His voice started to sound more clear, more real; the walls and the floor started to get darker an darker. Damian's head started to hurt as well.

《And Flamebird.

His vision was blurry but it was slowly getting clearer, the voice of the man became louder as well.

He first recognized what it seemed like a...light. yes. A light. Then a window. He knew this place.

《They were both pretty much soulmates...

He slowly came to his senses. And saw he was lying in down, his arms had a string connected to it.

《Together they brought balance to the universe...

His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat down. The man sitting next to him put a hand on his chest. Damian looked at him.

He was older, his hair was longer and he seemed to have lost weight.

It was Richard.

-Hey D- he said- it's been a while...


End file.
